


Never Promising Anything

by usagiseme



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiseme/pseuds/usagiseme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise's surrogate father, Arima Kishou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a rambling i wrote while procrastinating on trig homework

A doorbell echoed throughout a minimalist apartment. There was a long pause, making the owner wonder if the first time was a mistake, then it rang a couple times in quick succession. The lone resident, Arima Kishou, approached the door cautiously. It was two in the morning after all. He looked through the peephole to see a familiar, and distraught face. In fact, he’d never seen Haise looking so upset before. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Haise in. Haise went straight for Arima’s couch. That he had reluctantly purchased to stop the complaints he got from guests. Arima followed and sat down next to him.  
“Did something happen?” Arima’s voice sounded more concerned than he would usually allow it to be. He was tired, and in fact, rather worried about Haise. A long pause made Arima wonder if Haise had heard him and was about to say it a second time before Haise spoke up,  
“I-t’s just—I just—i-it keeps happening—”  
“What keeps happening?” Haise weakly held back some sobs as fresh tears wet his cheeks. Arima gently put his arm around Sasaki and pet his head, and let Haise cry until he stopped,  
“I keep h-having this—dream,” Arima nodded and continued to pet Haise’s head, that was resting on his chest, “and, in this dream—there’s someone whose name I don’t know, and he’s—he’s with me—and we’re eating food together and—he looks at me and smiles—and I feel so sad that I can’t remember who he is,” a long pause follows. Haise removes himself from Arima and looks him in the eyes, “you won’t tell anyone about the dream right?” Arima pauses, thinking about the ramifications that Haise would face if anyone ever found out that he remembered anything from before. He also thought about how insignificant a dream was, especially this dream,  
“I won’t tell anyone,”  
“Promise?”  
“Only if they ask,” Haise seemed pacified with this answer, another long pause,  
“Can I stay here tonight?” Arima nodded and went to go get the guest comforter and pillows.


	2. sun·burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun  
> \---a sudden brief appearance of the full sun from behind clouds.

Pale light filtered through heavy curtains into the small apartment's interior. Arima sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Grabbing his glasses before going to the tiny kitchen to make coffee. He grabbed the pot, but it was already half full,   
"oh, that's right," Arima looked around to see if anyone heard him, but the living room was empty. The comforter and pillow were neatly placed on the couch. Sasaki had gone, he'd even washed the cup he used and put it in the cupboard. Arima picked up a cup and prepared his cup of coffee. The sun had more or less just risen. It was spring so it'd be about six or seven, Arima wondered about when Sasaki had left, and drank his coffee peacefully. The coffee pot was still rather hot, and the cup he had used looked moist. Maybe Sasaki left right before he'd woken up. Maybe it was Sasaki that had woken him, by closing the door. Arima made a gesture almost like shrugging but he didn't give it enough effort, so it was more of a mental shrug. He put some bread into the toaster.  
***  
Sasaki had to get back to the Qs' house before anyone woke up. If anyone saw him come home then they might ask questions and Sasaki was completely unprepared to make up any excuses. The train felt slower at this hour. No one else was on the train, except, Someone just got on. Sasaki felt his heart skip a beat, he knew this person, they were so familiar. Sasaki was trying to sneak glances at him. So familiar.

Hide was looking at a report he had to review. "So boring," he thought. Hide had noticed the stranger periodically glancing at him. Hide looked at him and immediately thought, "Oh, it's Kaneki," Hide blinked a few times turning the thought over in his head. He had to stop himself from waving and going over to Kaneki.

Sasaki had been looking into the strangers eyes for awhile, but everything seemed awkward. Looking away, he felt strange.

Hide knew that Kaneki worked at the CCG now, but they worked in different departments. Arima had talked to Hide about not contacting Kaneki or talking to him. Arima had also said something about Kaneki having a different name now. Hide had suddenly got a sneaky idea, about casually bumping into Kaneki and then becoming friends with him all over again. The next time Hide looked up to see if Kaneki was there, he wasn't. "Damn," Hide thought, "next time, next time for sure".


	3. ||interrogation||

Sasaki walked into the Quinxs' house, turning the deadbolt locked, he heard something. It sounded like cloth moving against skin. Sasaki's hair stood up on the back of his neck. He could distinctly hear four people breathing. Sasaki slowly turned around and purposefully calculated all his movements. They were all waiting in the living room, even Saiko. Sasaki's face flushed, he took the few steps necessary to make it to the living room,  
"Hi--" Everyone suddenly burst into talking and questions and accusations and Sasaki regretted leaving Arima's so late. He put his hand up and the Qs hushed themselves.  
"One at a time," Everyone stared at him awkwardly. They all shifted their gaze except for Urie.  
"What were you doing?" Urie had crossed his arms. It was painfully obvious that Sasaki had not been working late. He was wearing a t-shirt, hooded sweatshirt, and sweatpants, definitely not work clothes. Now it was Sasaki's turn to be uncomfortable and shift his gaze and cough in response.  
"I--" his voice was hoarse, so he cleared his throat,"I was at Arima's house,"Urie squinted his eyes even harder,  
"That'd be important if I knew what you were doing," Sasaki shifted his weight from one foot to another,  
"Look here, Urie, if it concerned you, I would tell you," Urie raised an eyebrow and Touru coughed. Sasaki's entire body blushed. He realized how incriminating that sounded, and how his reaction worsened the situation. So much for keeping his profile low.

Sasaki pushed past the Quinx and rushed to his room. He went into his bathroom and washed his face. Dragging his hands through his hair and sighing heavily into a towel. He knew that the Qs could most likely hear him and was trying to keep it quiet. But as things turn out he couldn't keep quiet, he screamed into a pillow until he became exhausted. A few minutes after he stopped he heard a hesitant knock on the door. Sasaki waited for them to leave, but instead he heard the door open, Sasaki didn't move. Saiko sat next to Sasaki,  
"Haise?" Sasaki stayed still,"I was really worried about you, and I think that the others were too, I mean, Urie came over at 3 am after we found out that you weren't here, since usually...if you you're going to go to work late you leave a note..."  
Sasaki sat up and patted Saiko on the shoulder,  
"Thanks for worrying," Saiko looked at Sasaki's hand for a few moments,  
"okay, you can let go now,"


	4. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide's morning

Hide got to work early, he usually showed up whenever. Considering that he didn't have morning meetings and he was usually working on a case. Today was different. He woke up from a dream about Kaneki. Not the usual dream, this one was different. They were talking together, Kaneki was motioning towards someone behind Hide. He didn’t want to turn his head, he knew that she’d be there. But the scene had already been put into motion, he turned his head and she wasn’t there. It was the other one. He had white hair. He was reading the book that she would have been reading. Everything shifted, suddenly they were in the sewers. He blinked and he was there again, the familiar dream. He woke in a cold sweat. It was 6:05 am, soft light drifted into Hide’s bedroom through a crack in his curtains. He couldn’t sleep anymore. He got into the shower, it was cold, he let it run until it was warm then turned it off. He made coffee and drank it while going over a recent case write up. It was 6:40 before he knew it, he got dressed. The trains would be running by now, and he wanted to get to work early to print out the report. Leaving, he turned off teh lights and locked his door. The walk to the train was the same every day, The wait for the train was brief, it pulled up and opened its heavy doors to the empty train station. Hide stepped inn and took a seat close to the doors. It was only a 10 minute ride to the CCG. After a few minutes it stopped again and the doors opened. Someone stepped into the train, Hide was slightly surprised, but didn’t look at the person. He continued to write and look at his report.


	5. ///////

((Hey! I've started to not feel super great about my writing, and also in light of the recent events in Tokyo Ghoul:Re, I've decided to stop writing this fan-fiction. I have a few chapters drafted out, but they're very short and I realized that they're kind of OOC...so I probably won't post them. Sorry, have a nice summer tho!! See ya on the flip side!))


End file.
